Tainted
by Niji Kahen
Summary: Once upon a time..In a world very far away..there was darkness in peoples hearts..and no one was safe... this story is based on the world wonderland, not Alice herself.  OC Please R


**The song "Hitobashira Alice" is copyright to Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len. This song is awesome :D The song inspired me to make this. I just love the meaning of this song. If you have never heard this song then I suggest you look it up on youtube :D Remember this song is in Japanese. I found the translation in english.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story, good or bad so I can improve it and make it longer. If i get get enough feedback then i will write more onto it to continue the story.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**~RainbowFlavoredHearts**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_**

**_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._**

**_"I don't want to disappear this way._**

**_How can I make people dream of me?"_**

**_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._**

**_"I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._**

There once was a girl named Shion. She had long red hair that glowed in the pale moonlight. It swayed like dripping blood. Shion had an interesting symbol on her left hand. It looked like a red Spade…

**_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._**

She fought for what she believed in. She believed in Justice…But one day she was corrupted. That corruption made her Evil.

**_T__hat Alice is in the forest, Locked away like a criminal._**

One day she was punished for that Evil corruption. They locked her up and never let her out. Never to be heard again…Some say her spirit is still in this planet.

**_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._**

There once was a boy name Kahen. He had short black hair. His voice was known to sound like an angel. When ever his music was heard, people from all over would praise and admire this black rose. He also had an interesting symbol on his hand… It looked so much like a black Diamond…

**_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._**

His voice was heard by everyone. But his notes had something in them. Every song, every pitch…Evil once again corrupted a good soul.

**_That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman._**

He had enough of his Evil notes. He looks at the Gun in his trembling hand. He leaves a dieing black rose in the table…It is now a red stained black rose…

**_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._**

There once was a girl named Mion. You may know her sister…The one who was never heard of again…This detail never bothered her. She had long light blue hair. Her hair was like an ocean. Mion had a symbol on her hand…It looked like an ocean blue Clover…

**_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._**

Mion was the ruler of a small country. She enjoyed to use her powers in getting whatever she wanted. Mion was already corrupted by evil… Ever since she wanted Money, Power and Sex.

**_That Alice was the country's queen, Possessed by a warped dream._**

She feared death…she didn't want her fun to end with a weak short life. She met the devil and gave him her soul in exchange for a wish…Eternal Power…

**_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._**

Mion got what she wanted…Eternal Power…not eternal life. She died at a young age but she still deceives people from within her grave…

* * *

**_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_**

**_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._**

There once was a boy and a girl. The boy was named Keigo. The girl was named Sachiko. The boy had short blonde hair. The girl had short blonde hair as well. They both had a golden half heart in there hands…

**_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._**

They always played together. Keigo was always protective of his twin sister, Sachiko. They loved each other till death…Keigo's love was to strong though…

**_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._**

One day they were playing hide and seek with each other. But out of no where…Evil came and corrupted Keigo's love towards his sister Sachiko. His love was indecent and forbidden…

**_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._**

Keigo told his sister how he felt…Everything fell after that…Keigo's love tainted there innocence.

**_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._**

Keigo and Sachiko now live on the planet as rejected souls…they both think there still alive. But they only think this so they wont go mad…They never knew there sanity left when there love grew stronger…

**The End…**


End file.
